


Arrow challenge for a mirakuru Oliver

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: What if oliver took mirikuru before he went to fight the demons head.





	

Before oliver goes to fight the demons head he confesses his love to felicity and either she injects him with mirikuru or he takes it himself. He fights ras and wins he gives it ring to nyssa while on the mountain. Malcolm comes out and tries to take the ring from nyssa thats when one of them kills malcolm. 

Nyssa brings back sara and either it can be just olicity or a 3 way with sara also. Now he has to adjust to being a super soldier and controlling the rage which the girl or girls help with. 

I think this would be a great story but i cant do it justice. If aomeone does write it i hope they add lots of smut. Also this story hasnt been done before and original. 

Comment if you are going to do it or want help


End file.
